Inavouable
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi ils ont gardé le secret. Ils sont simplement amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un scandale si leurs amis découvraient qu'à l'issue de leurs réunions, ils reviennent ici, écouter parfois de la mauvaise musique, tout en étant ivre et en parlant de James (traduction)


_Salut, salut :)_

_Je suis tombée sur ce magnifique Sirius/Lily avec un arrière fond de James/Lily et je l'ai traduit sur le champs. _

_C'était un texte assez difficile à traduire, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même :) _

_Le texte est de **Lady Bracknell**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction. Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer  
Comme on aime le soleil  
Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer  
J'aurais aimer t'écrire  
Le plus beau des poèmes  
Et construire un empire  
Juste pour ton sourire_

**Inavouable**

**oOoOo**

Le bout de ses doigts glissent doucement sur sa hanche alors qu'ils sont assis sur le tapis de son salon. Ils boivent du Whisky-pur-feu et du soda au gingembre et discutent, encore une fois, du comportement de James. Il y a la pluie qui tambourine à la fenêtre et une horrible musique résonne dans la pièce et fait vibrer les murs. Un instant, elle se demande qui sur Terre a pensé qu'un joueur de cornemuse méritait un solo.

« Mais, tu vois Lily » lâche Sirius, et il se mouve un peu, attrapant son verre et le faisant rouler entre ses doigts élégants. « Peut-être que cela ne va pas durer...Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de faire l'imbécile pour cacher ce qu'il ressent face aux autres. Il aimait son père et... »

Lily acquiesce tranquillement, prend une gorgée de sa boisson et note que celle-ci est plus forte que leur discussion précédente. Elle grimace, se dit qu'elle mettra un peu plus d'eau la prochaine fois et note également qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà décidé qu'elle verrait à nouveau Sirius.

Ils se voyaient beaucoup ces derniers temps, ils s'asseyaient, elle contre lui, lui contre elle, juste tous les deux.

« Je pensais qu'il changerait après les funérailles... » dit-elle tout en lâchant un soupir.

Ils disent tant de choses sur James et elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'ils veulent réellement exprimer. Ils savent que c'est juste du chagrin, un besoin de se confier qui n'appartient qu'à eux et les a réunis. Un chagrin qui leur meurtrit les entrailles et ne semble pas avoir de but.

Ils savent mais, dans le fond, ne savent pas très bien ce qu'il faut faire pour noyer leur peine.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une dispute dans un pub en plein milieu de la nuit. James s'était violemment emporté contre elle, elle qui avait essayé de le comprendre et de l'apaiser, puis il avait pris le large, claquant la porte derrière lui. Plutôt que de le suivre comme il le faisait habituellement, Sirius avait pris son coude et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.

Ce qui n'avait pas été pas le cas bien sûr, elle avait d'abord regardé sa main qui serrait doucement son bras, puis ses yeux perlés de gris qui brillaient de chaleur et avait fini par éclater en sanglot, serrée tout contre lui.

« C'est juste une mauvaise passe » avait-il assuré en la berçant dans ses bras.

Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi ils ont gardé le secret. Ils sont simplement amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un scandale si leurs amis découvraient qu'à l'issue de leurs réunions, missions, ils reviennent ici, écouter de la mauvaise musique, tout en étant ivre et en parlant de James.

Parfois elle aimerait le dire aux autres, pour soulager sa conscience et prouver qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal mais, dans le fond, Lily n'en a pas envie. Elle aime le fait que ce soit un secret, quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à elle seule, comme une barricade entre elle et James.

Sirius caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec ses doigts, dans un geste qui semble n'être qu'un simple réconfort, mais la lueur dans ses yeux quand elles les rencontrent prouve que c'est tout le contraire.

Ils sont juste des amis, préoccupés par James, pense-t-elle. Même si parfois ils se sentent bizarre quand leurs regards s'effleurent et s'attardent, elle sait qu'ils ne feront rien à ce sujet.

Le regard dans le vague, Lily boit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et prend subitement conscience des battements de son cœur qui augmentent de plus en plus à un rythme saccadé.

« Il t'aime toujours » affirme Sirius en train de caresser du regard les longs cheveux brillants de la jeune fille.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine » murmure-t-elle. « C'est à peine s'il parle de moi »

« Ne dit pas une chose pareille » rétorque Sirius en faisant couler le liquide clair dans sa gorge. « Tu aurais dû entendre tout ce qu'il a dit à Peter hier...un véritable moulin à paroles. »

Lily éclate de rire, et il sourit légèrement, satisfait d'avoir réussi à la faire rire, et reprend son verre.

Elle croise les jambes, effleurant sa cuisse au passage, intentionnellement ou non, elle ne sait pas vraiment. Elle aime seulement le fait d'être si proche de lui, si proche qu'elle peut sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps.

A l'école, elle avait toujours su ce que les autres filles voyaient en lui. Ses traits étaient si nobles, et l'étaient encore malgré les stigmates de l'âge, et il avait ce regard, quand il était dans ses pensées, à la fois lointain et incroyablement vivant, comme s'il englobait le monde et le voyait tel qu'il était.

Et pour Lily, il était impossible de ne pas apprécier quand il la regardait comme ça, il était impossible de ne pas sentir son estomac se nouer à l'idée qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Sirius Black.

Et maintenant qu'il est encore plus proche, son attirance est encore plus flagrante.

Ce n'est pas à la façon dont il la regarde, ou même à la façon dont il est gentil avec elle. C'est plutôt à la manière dont il appuie ses mots, distillant peu à peu quelque nuances de désir, troublant Lily plus que de raison.

Sirius se tourne vers elle, désigne la bouteille d'un simple mouvement de tête et Lily acquiesce en levant son verre. Tandis que le liquide se déverse lentement, elle inspire profondément, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de l'essence de Sirius et, secouant la tête, finit par s'installer sur le canapé. Elle souhaite s'enivrer jusqu'à ce que son esprit flotte dans une douce euphorie, mais elle ne peut pas. Quand elle le veut, elle n'y arrive jamais.

Elle baisse la tête et scrute le plafond, suivant le contour des lignes forgées par le plâtre. Elle se plaît à imaginer une raison à sa présence ici. Peut-être qu'elle fuit la colère de James, peut-être qu'elle est juste flattée par l'attention de Sirius...

Peut-être qu'il y a plus que du whisky, du soda au gingembre, de la mauvaise musique et de la solitude. Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement là parce que James ne veut pas être avec l'un d'eux en ce moment et qu'ils ont besoin de l'un de l'autre pour combler le vide dans leur vie.

Tant de peut-être.

Tous deux se regardent du coin de l'œil et il sourit avec chaleur, une chaleur rayonnante, enveloppante, comme si Lily était l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, et même si elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas, elle aime se dire qu'elle est la seule à qui il sourit de cette façon. « Alors » lance-t-il tranquillement. « Veux-tu qu'on parle encore de lui ou préfères-tu qu'on change de sujet ? »

« On change de sujet » répond-elle.

Il fait brièvement une pause, capte son regard.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non, dis-moi » fit Lily en souriant.

« Cette foutue cornemuse commence sérieusement à me gonfler !»

La jeune fille éclate de rire pendant qu'il saisit sa baguette et la pointe vers la radio, cherchant une autre fréquence. Ce qu'il trouve n'est pas terrible mais au moins n'y a-t-il pas de cornemuse. Il lève un sourcil pour voir si elle approuve et, elle confirme « Ça va le faire »

« Ça va le faire ?» répète-t-il avec un ton à la fois moqueur et enjôleur qu'il utilise parfois avec elle, mais seulement quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour l'entendre.

« Oui » répond-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils font, s'ils sont tous les deux en train de profiter simplement de la danse ou si c'est autre chose. Parfois la nuit, sur son lit, elle se tient éveillée en pensant à lui, en espérant que le sommeil ne vienne pas _trop vite_...

Elle pense au goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'attirant vers lui, imaginant chaque nouvelle sensation que cela procurerait.

Une partie d'elle veut juste savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir un homme comme ça, d'avoir _Sirius Black_ coincé sous elle et entièrement à sa merci, de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau et s'émerveiller de leurs caresses. Cette partie aimerait aussi juste savoir à quoi ressemblerait ce visage aristocratique tordu par l'extase, ce que cela ferait de faire gémir Sirius Black.

L'autre partie est morte de peur parce qu'entre ses rêves et ses envies, il y a l'ombre de James.

Ses doigts frôlent les siens, et elle frisonne tandis qu'elle retrouve brusquement ses esprits.

Lily pose son verre sur le tapis, se tourne vers lui, une question se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle ne prononce pas un mot, parce que Sirius danse trop vite et qu'il est tout prêt d'elle, si prêt qu'elle peut distinguer toutes les nuances de gris qui ornent ses iris et le désir brûler dans chacune d'elle. Soudain, sa respiration se bloque lorsque ses doigts se posent sur son visage. Fugitivement, elle repense à toutes les fois où elle s'est imaginée ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il est assez proche pour qu'elle sente son souffle courir contre sa peau, ses yeux vacillent vers le bas dans l'attente d'un baiser qui ne vient pas.

« Je suis un mauvais garçon, Lily » dit-il en souriant tristement comme s'il savait que c'était la vérité et souhaitait que ce ne fut pas le cas. « Et... » Il avale sa salive et elle se demande ce qu'il ferait si elle ne le laissait pas finir en se penchant en avant et en couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne, en même temps Lily brûle de savoir ce qu'il va dire alors elle ne bouge pas. Ses yeux tracent le contour de ses lèvres et il s'aventure encore plus prêt en levant sa main pour caresser sa joue et le creux de son cou. Sa respiration devient plus saccadée et leurs souffles dansent et s'emmêlent alors qu'il murmure « Si tu savais combien j'en aie envie » Il s'arrête « Mais ce serait lui briser le cœur »

Lily déglutit, elle sait qu'il a raison. Tout d'un coup, elle veut échapper à ses bras, courir à travers la pièce et se jeter dehors sous la pluie. Pour que les trompes d'eau se mêlent à ses larmes et qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer.

Elle ferme les yeux et ses lèvres tremblent. Elle est tellement embarrassée, se sentant stupide et...

« Hey, Lily » dit-il. Et sa voix est douce, gentille. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça auparavant. Il attrape son menton et le soulève. Lily ouvre les yeux et est étonnée de voir son regard obscurci par les larmes. « Il faut que j'aille le voir » La jeune fille hoche la tête même si elle n'est pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. « Je vais aller lui parler »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il trouve James à la Tête du Sanglier et roule des yeux quand il le voit affaissé sur le bar, jouant nonchalamment avec sa baguette dans une main, tenant un verre de gin dans l'autre.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? » l'interpelle Sirius tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. James avait l'habitude de traîner dans le coin, espérant tomber sur un mage noir et se battre avec lui pour soulager son âme en peine. Sirius sait qu'il devrait ressentir de la compassion pour lui mais ces derniers temps, il le trouvait très irritant.

James le regarde brièvement, indique son verre et laisse échapper un rire sans joie « A ton avis ? »

« C'est pathétique » commente Sirius d'un ton acide. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Sirius s'arrête, se demandant s'il a vraiment le courage de lui parler d'_elle_, et plus précisément sans dévoiler ce qu'il ressent. « C'est à propos de Lily » commence-t-il et sa voix s'adoucit un peu à son nom comme il s'en doutait, mais pas assez, il l'espère, pour que James le remarque dans son état actuel.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Elle t'aime » lance Sirius et ses mots se nouent douloureusement dans sa gorge.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Elle n'a qu'à me laisser un peu tranquille »

Sirius passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous la colère. Il se doute que James essaie simplement de le provoquer, ne trouvant personne avec qui se mesurer, mais il n'a pas tellement envie de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Chacun son tour après tout » poursuit James d'un ton dur. « Elle m'a rejeté pendant des années »

Quelque chose s'enclenche à l'intérieur.

« Mais merde, tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ! » rétorque Sirius, sa voix montant d'un ton. « Tu ne vois pas combien elle est précieuse et unique ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Lily » articule Sirius en empoignant James. Il commence à connaître ses sentiments, il a eu beau lutter, en essayant de ne pas lui céder, mais maintenant, il ne peut pas supporter ça, regarder quelqu'un qu'il aime pleurer sur un autre. C'est insupportable. Alors il serre le col de James entre ses poings, l'attire plus près et le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Elle essaye de t'aider et de te comprendre » siffle-t-il. « Mais toi, tu la rejettes, tu lui renvoies tout à la figure comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Comme si tu voulais la tester pour voir jusqu'où elle irait pour toi. Qu'elle prouve ainsi son amour même si elle souffre...C'est tellement pathétique...Tu me fais honte. »

Il inspire lentement, relâche un peu son étreinte tandis que James balaye la salle du regard, conscient de tous les yeux posés sur lui. La sorcière dans le coin le regarde avec un sourire crispé comme si elle pouvait lire dans son cœur et dans son âme, le barman s'avance avec eux, un air interrogateur inscrit sur son visage.

Soudain, Sirius ne sait plus pourquoi il est ici, pourquoi il dérange toutes ces personnes, pourquoi il ne revient pas plutôt vers Lily en lui racontant un mensonge. Lui dire qu'il n'a pas trouvé James, qu'elle serait mieux sans lui et attendre la suite. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas laissé James se dépêtrer tout seul avec sa culpabilité.

Il inspire à nouveau pour essayer de dissiper sa colère, se force à regarder James. Son expression se peint de mépris.

Mais il fait un dernier essai. Pour elle.

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as » déclare Sirius. « Je sais que tu es contrarié mais tu serais un imbécile de la repousser ainsi. L'amour ne passe qu'une fois après tout. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ?» rétorque James, puis il se met à ricaner et la colère bouillonne à l'intérieur de Sirius. Une colère qu'il ne peut contenir.

James ne voit pas le poing venir.

OoOoOoOoO

Il se tient devant la porte sous une pluie battante et diluvienne, trempé jusqu'aux os, car il a transplané jusqu'ici et reste là, paralysé par l'incertitude. Il ne sait toujours pas comment réagir quand elle entend la sonnette et vient ouvrir la porte. Il murmure un vague « bonjour » puis lève les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie se fait plus forte.

Il veut dire quelque chose. Au départ, il voulait lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, lui présenter des excuses mais quand ses yeux se posent sur lui, Sirius n'est plus sûr de rien. Il se sent complètement dépourvu, se demande si tout cela est bien réel. Il voulait parler à la place de James, être ici, avec Lily, à sa place, mais à présent, il ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Il redoute tellement sa réponse et pourtant...

Pourtant, il a toujours été un mauvais garçon. Cela fait parti de lui et , bien qu'il aimerait parfois être un homme meilleur, Sirius est bien le genre à faire l'amour à la petite amie de son meilleur ami, à l'embrasser sous la pluie si elle le veut.

Sa gorge se serre à la pensée que oui, il le ferrait, mais il n'avait jamais dormi avec elle, l'embrasser encore moins.

Sirius est tombé amoureux d'elle et, alors qu'il se tient devant la porte en serrant ses bras contre son T-shirt mouillé, il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire.

« Sirius ? » prononce Lily en s'avançant , le rejoignant sous la pluie.

Il déglutit, croise son regard et repense à tous les soirs où ils sont restés assis ensemble, à boire du whisky et du soda au gingembre, en écoutant de la musique, en se murant dans le silence, ne laissant que leurs yeux parler. Il se rend compte alors que tout est réel, qu'il ne peut l'aider. Il peut le sentir dans son âme mise à nue et le voir dans ses yeux remplis d'incertitude. Si proches...

Ses lèvres viennent le trouver avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa pensée et il presse son corps contre le sien, se moquant du vent qui les enveloppe dans une étreinte glacée. Ses cheveux sont humides sous ses doigts et sa peau est refroidie par l'air de la nuit, mais le monde semble tout à coup s'illuminer et s'embraser. Dans ses baisers se mêlent élévation et révélation parce qu'il s'est souvent imaginé cela, tard dans la nuit, quand il n'avait qu'alcool et ténèbres pour compagnie, et enfin, parce que quand elle explore sa bouche, elle lui fait toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de ressentir.

Ses doigts s'accrochent à son bras le surprenant un peu, mais cela ne dure quelques secondes, puis il se rend compte qu'elle le tire à l'intérieur avec elle. La porte se referme derrière eux et elle s'avance, maintenant son corps contre le sien et il rencontre ses yeux pour y lire tout ce qu'il a rêvé y trouver. La pluie glisse sur ses cheveux et son visage, un instant il suit les gouttelettes qui s'accrochent à ses cils et semblent danser sur sa peau. Sirius ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il fait.

En revanche, il sait ce qu'il veut.

Il couvre sa bouche avec la sienne, s'appuie contre le mur et ses doigts glissent sous sa chemise. Elle halète un peu et il dessine des motifs sur ses hanches, goûte à ses lèvres, se délectant de la façon dont elle y répond, de la façon dont elle s'agrippe à lui. Il désirait cela depuis...

Depuis trop longtemps. Trop longtemps pour sentir l'incertitude s'infiltrer de nouveau en lui. Il hésite, capte ses yeux pour vérifier que le nœud dans son estomac est réel ou appartient au domaine de l'imaginaire et tout ce qu'il voit dans son regard est l'écho de la même douleur qui le traverse. Elle l'attire davantage, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux et capturant ses lèvres.

Après un moment, Lily retire sa veste, la laissant tomber sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd, puis ses mains sont sur son ventre et s'empressent d'ôter son t-shirt. Son souffle s'accélère à la sensation du corps contre le sien tandis qu'il déboutonne sa chemise, presse tendrement un sein et recouvre sa peau de baisers frénétiques. Elle murmure quelque chose contre son épaule, son souffle erratique et chaud caresse sa bouche, désirant tout à la fois. Son corps frémit et il se concentre entièrement sur la manière dont elle se mouve contre lui, parce que c'est tout ce qui semble vraiment exister.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que cela arrive et pourtant tous deux trébuchent dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Il a une dernière pensée pour James et son fichu caractère.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily le caresse du bout du doigt et s'amuse à suivre les contours de son corps sous les draps froissés de sueur.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Il semble si paisible.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela se déroulerait ainsi. Dans sa tête, il y avait eu les lèvres pressantes, les caresses hésitantes, des sensations étincelantes et maintenant qu'elle était ici, dans ce lieu improbable, elle s'interroge sur ces sensations nouvelles qui ne sont pas aussi étincelantes qu'elle le pensait et elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Ses doigts jouent avec les siens et sa bouche s'entrouvre laissant dans son sillage des murmures, des mots, des promesses. Des frissons lui parcourent l'échine mais elle ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête.

La pluie frappe contre les vitres de la fenêtre. Il a plu toute la nuit, alternant entre battement doux et vent violent, recouvrant leurs soupirs et leurs halètements. Son regard s'attarde sur sa clavicule, imprimant chaque centimètre de sa peau dans sa mémoire et elle ferme les yeux.

Lily veut savoir si elle capable de l'imaginer en détails, parce que si elle peut se souvenir de cela, elle sera en mesure de se souvenir de tout.

Elle se dit qu'ils doivent parler de leur devenir, de leur solitude et sur ce qu'ils vont faire dans les deux cas, mais Lily est trop perdue dans ses pensées pour laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres. Elle repense à James, à ce qu'a dit Sirius quelques heures plus tôt, les mots _mauvais garçons _revenant à intervalles réguliers dans sa tête.

Une seule pensée la taraude inlassablement : James n'était pas censé agir comme ça. Il était censé être une paire de bras solides, sans danger pour son cœur et pourtant c'est l'épaule consolatrice de Sirius qu'elle a trouvée à la place, la faisant se sentir meilleur. Ce n'est pas contre sa veste qu'elle a pleuré, ce n'est pas lui qui lui a murmuré des paroles réconfortantes.

Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle a passé la nuit, sa voix vibrant en cœur avec le battement des gouttes de pluie.

Lily n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie.

« Je devrais y aller » murmure-t-il et elle hoche la tête, bien que la simple pensée de retrouver le froid et le vide de son lit lui donne envie de se précipiter dehors et de cacher ses larmes dans la tempête.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius s'attarde en ramassant sa veste, pensif.

Honnêtement, il n'a aucune idée de comment il se sent, sur ce qu'il devrait faire, sur ce qu'elle veut ou...

On frappe à la porte. Son cœur et son estomac se contractent, il sait qui c'est. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour venir à cette heure de la matinée. Il veut rester, voir ce qui va se passer, attendre que Lily se rhabille et qu'elle sorte pour qu'ils puissent décider ensemble. Ou alors il peut aussi ouvrir la porte, jeter au visage choqué de James qu'il avait eu sa chance, qu'elle l'avait choisi et ne serait plus jamais avec lui.

Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que cette décision ne lui appartient pas. Non, Sirius ne peut qu'agir.

Discrètement, il se glisse dans la cuisine et sort par la porte arrière. La pluie transperce sa peau et, alors qu'il se tient appuyé contre la pierre, il remarque James sur le pas de la porte, tenant un gros bouquet de roses à la main, ses yeux brillants attendant impatiemment.

Après un moment, Lily ouvre la porte, Sirius ne peut qu'apercevoir la manche de sa robe de chambre, et entendre les excuses tremblantes de la bouche de James. Combien il ne supporte plus de l'avoir perdue. Puis il lui parle d'amour désespérément. Il lui dit qu'elle est un trésor rare et unique, qu'il s'est comporté avec elle comme un salaud, qu'il est désolé, ne veut pas tout ça...

Sirius ferme les yeux en entendant le papier froissé du bouquet de fleurs. Il les imagine en train de s'enlacer, pleurant ensemble sous la pluie, et tout d'un coup il ne peut plus supporter de les écouter.

Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il a toujours su ce qui se passerait et une partie de lui pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a prolongé cette danse. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Ses propres mots résonnent dans sa tête : _Je suis un mauvais garçon, Lily. Si tu savais combien j'en aie envie, mais ce serait lui briser le cœur._

Il avait toujours su qu'elle aimait James, que rien de ce qu'il a fait y changerait quelque chose. Il essaye d'avaler sa salive mais elle se bloque au fond de sa gorge, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

La pluie s'intensifie et il entend la porte se fermer, se doute que Lily n'a pas envoyé James se promener, ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Le cœur de James ira mieux, celui de Lily aussi.

Il reste ainsi encore un long moment et s'en va sous la pluie, en pensant que mauvais garçon ou non, c'est son propre cœur qui en a pâtit.

_Devenir le soleil  
Pour sécher tes sanglots  
Et faire battre le ciel  
Pour un futur plus beau  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Tu vois je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi  
Ce monde n'est pas le mien _


End file.
